Stronger Together
by kimbleywimbley
Summary: One Shot of Pearl x Amethyst. Set after episode Cry For Help, during Garnet, Steven, and Greg's trip to Keystone.


_**Ello! This is a Steven Universe fan-fic. Ship requested by my friend Levi (nickname, not her real name. xD) This is set after episode 63, "Cry For Help". Garnet has ignored Pearl ever since the incident and Pearl has been breaking down this entire time, so Amethyst tries to be there for her when Steven and Garnet leave for Keystone with Greg. This is a one-shot, so not to be continued!**_

* * *

 **Amethyst POV**

Pearl and I had the house to ourselves when Garnet and Steven left. Of course this meant I'd probably stick around in the thing they call "my land fill" amongst other things. But Pearl? I don't even know what to think about her anymore after what happened. Me and her both crave fusing with Garnet to make ourselves feel stronger than we are, but Garnet can't understand that and is still so mad at Pearl. I hope things get better but it seems so far they won't.  
I exited my room to hear a crash in the kitchen and Pearl let out a small yelp being sighing. I snuck over to the kitchen and watched her for a second before she noticed me and glared. "What do you want Amethyst?" I kept staring before coming in to see she had dropped something made of glass. "Nothing to do with Steven gone." I replied. Pearl picked up all the glass and threw it away. I jumped up and sat on the counter. She kept looking back at me before pulling out some random snack foods and tossing them to me. I caught them and downed them quickly. She frowned at me. "Gross." She exlaimed and I just burst out laughing.

 **Pearl POV**

"You're so gross!" I squealed at her, realizing she was laughing without having swallowed. She pointed her tongue out with the food on it gurgling something that sounded like 'give me a hug' and jumped off the counter, running at me. I ran out the door. "Amethyst! Stop it! Why can't you be more civilized?!" I yelled as she kept chasing me. "Why can't you not fake things to get Garnet's attetnion?" I stopped, as did she, and we stared at each other before she swallowed the food and reached towards me. "I didn't mean..." I began to tear up and breathed in before running back to the temple and running through the door into my room. I did a few flips until I was in the water and I went under.  
 **  
Amethyst POV**

"I didn't mean..." I had tried to start apologizing but Pearl ran off. I stood there for a few moments before chasing after her. I followed her into her room and climbed up onto the top water stool. "Pearl, I didn't mean to say that!" She rose from under the water and glared at me, tears running down her face. "GET OUT!" She screamed at me. I sat down and crossed my arms. "No." I puffed out my bottom lip. Pearl stared at me before lowering to her knees and beginning to cry again. I began to reach out towards her and stood up, pulling her to me. She fought the hug at first, and I have to admit it was awkward, but she needed it.  
 **  
Pearl POV**

I sank down to my knees and cried for the hundreth time since Garnet found out I had been fixing the signal to fuse with her. Amethyst pulled me close and I tried to push away but soon I just wrapped my arms around her and began to cry on her. "She hates me!" I said between sobs. Amethyst patted my back, whispering, "No, she doesn't. She's just mad right now." "No, she hates me Amethyst! You saw her drop me, the way she looked at me! She couldn't get out of here fast enough when Greg said they were going to keystone..." "Pearl, I get it okay. We both know how the other feels the need to fuse with Garnet because that fusion sticks and we feel..." "Greater than what we are." I finished.  
 **  
Amethyst POV**

I kept patting Pearl's back until she stopped crying and pulled away from me. We both stood there but then Pearl began to laugh. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She kept laughing. "WHAT?!" I yelled. Pearl just kept laughing before finally chilling and saying, "Nothing, just it would be Steven who would hold me usually, not you." I opened my mouth to retort but looked away, my face heating up into a blush. "Yeah, well, he's not here, and I get what you felt." Pearl began to laugh again and hugged me. I held my arms to my side before lifting them up to her and hugging her back. "Ya know, if we could work things out, we could try fusing so we don't need Garnet." I said. Pearl breathed in, and it had that snotty snort sound of when someone was crying for a long time and just breathing.  
 **  
Pearl POV**

"Yeah, yeah! We could." I ran off to the opposite side of the water and stared at her. At first Amethyst looked confused but she got it and slowly we began to dance towards each other. When we met in the middle we spun in a circle before fusing toge-  
 **  
Opal POV**

They both feel hurt. But now, it also feels as if they feel happy together. Could it be that Pearl and Amethyst can perform a stable fuse into me now? That is... Wonderful.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! Like, favorite, review, all that. Doesn't matter! Have a nice day. c:_**


End file.
